


Frozen

by mmiiaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel cuddles, Destiel kisses, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiiaa/pseuds/mmiiaa
Summary: Castiel and Dean find themselves a better source of warmth than a wool blanket.





	Frozen

It was the middle of winter in Idaho, where the Winchesters and Castiel were investigating a potential case. Sam had gone off on his own into town to question a woman on her husband’s disappearance. Dean and Castiel were left to search the woods for any sign of the missing man. They’d parked the Impala and gone out on foot, but quickly forgot which direction they came from in the first place. 

 

“Crap,” Dean cursed, doing his best to hide his shivers. “Cas, do you have any idea where we are? I think we lost Baby.”

 

“I do not recall any of these trees,” Castiel said anxiously. “Perhaps in the light…”

 

“Damn, that’s what I was afraid of,” Dean mumbled under his breath. “There’s no reception out here so we’ll just have to keep walking forward until we get the hell out of this forest.”

 

Castiel didn’t respond. He followed closely behind Dean, his feet aching and his eyes praying to his father that they would receive rest soon. Dean didn’t seem to have any such plans. They kept trudging along, the Winchester boy occasionally turning back to check on the blue eyed marvel behind him.

 

“Dean?” Castiel called around midnight, trying to speed up. 

 

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean asked, stopping to help him catch up. 

 

“Maybe it would be best to set up camp here,” Cas suggested as they stood in a clearing just large enough for the two of them. “It is quite late and we appear to be getting nowhere in the dark.”

 

Had Dean’s tongue moved any faster he would have missed Castiel’s chattering teeth and frozen limbs. He stopped himself from arguing and gave in with sly smirk on the side of his lips, just small enough to go unnoticed by Cas.

 

“Alright,” Dean sighed, dropping his bag to his side and feeling a cold breeze hit where his backpack had been warming.

 

Dean and Castiel searched through the little supplies they had and found enough to get by. There was a wool blanket meant for a king sized bed, a feel protein bars and a bottle of water. While Cas huddled under the blanket, Dean attempted to build a fire, but without the proper equipment it fizzled out faster than it started. He gave up after a few attempts and wandered toward Castiel.

 

“Fire isn’t happening,” Dean grumbled, still attempting to hide his discomfort. He nudged Cas with his foot and squeezed inside the blanket.

 

Castiel didn’t speak, scared it would only make the cold less tolerable. Dean squirmed for a moment then settled in, his legs curled up and his face buried under the blanket to avoid the bitter air. Castiel glanced over at Dean and shivered again. He was still freezing, however, Dean seemed warm. Cas inched closer and tried to absorb Dean’s body heat. 

 

“Cas?” Dean managed.

 

“Y--Yes?”

 

“Come m’ere,” Dean said, wrapping his arms around Cas.

 

Castiel was elated now, more importantly he was warm. His fingers felt less numb, his face barely burned. He craved more comfort and snuggled his face into Dean’s neck. The hunter flinched after feeling Castiel’s cold nose against his skin.

 

“Son-of-a-bitch, you’re freezing,” Dean said, pulling in Castiel and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

 

“I just… I just want to sleep,” Castiel yawned, his body shaking. Still, almost instinctively, he placed sweet kisses on Dean’s neck, one after another. “Goodn--night, Dean.” His nose crinkled as he yawned, making the hunter smile despite the frigid temperatures. 

 

“Hey, Cas? Before you go to sleep, can I tell you something?” Dean asked.

 

“Of course,” Castiel said picking up his head. 

 

Dean smiled at his boyfriend’s face, cupping it in his hands. Castiel grew goosebumps at the warm touch, but leaned into it. Dean leaned forward and dropped one hand to Cas’s waist, the other pulled his chin forward. The hunter traced his tongue gently across Castiel’s lips, making his body tense, but his face suddenly much warmer. He could feel Dean’s tongue dance in his mouth and he forced himself forward, wanting more. Dean, knowing it was below freezing and just how tired the both of them were, stopped himself from pushing it. He kissed Castiel sweetly from his lips to his neck and back to his lips. Castiel tried to grab at Dean, but the Winchester pulled away.

 

“I love you,” Dean said, leaning against the tree behind them and pulled Castiel in closer, their blanket along with him. “That’s all I wanted to say.”

 

“I love y--you too,” Castiel shivered, getting more comfortable. 


End file.
